Let Them Talk
by ruiiko
Summary: If there was one thing Robin feared more than anything, it was being teased about his feelings for Starfire. It was hard to hide behind the mask all the time, and after a late night of trying to solve crimes, Robin finds a special someone curled up in the living room couch. And watching over her, it can be tempting to just curl up with her and sleep off the rest of the night.


**lol you know what, i should be studying for my culinary exam tomorrow but instead, fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin stretched his arms into the air, letting out a silent yawn. His back ached from being hunched over his desk all day, and his eyes strained for sight in the dark setting of his room. His gaze flashed over the clock: 2:30 AM, red blinking numbers read. He let out a groan, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had been so busy lately, but for a good cause! He was so close behind catching the mystery of Slade that he had forgotten all about time. He was tired-and more over-, he was hungry.

The boy wonder ventured out of his room, down the dark halls of the T-tower. He moved stealthily, as to not be able to wake his fellow team mates up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were heavy sleepers, but if Raven or Starfire heard him trotting around this late at night, it could result in an angry outburst, as they were both rather light sleepers and valued their time to rest. Raven, espicially. Starfire, not as much. She was always so cheerful. Robin chuckled at the thought of how different they were.

The doors slid open to the living space, and Robin ventured in, only to be stopped by the blinding brightness of the TV. His mouth was left hung open for a second-who left the TV on? Beast Boy, most likely. Either he stayed up too late, over-tiring himself and just forgot to turn off the television, or had crashed on the couch.

Robin shook his head.

That could wait.

More lights were to be expected, as the fridge light dinged on, leaving the boy squinting to look around.

Bingo.

His eyes landed on a slice of pizza, and he quickly found his annoyance of another late night deseolve into joy for a delicious slice of his favorite food. '_Awesome.' _The rest of the Titans must have ordered out, while he was still cooped up in his room. He appreciated the thought of the left over pizza slice for him.

After eating it, Robin walked over to the tv to turn it off, and advise Beast Boy to go to bed, but as he looked down on the couch, to his surprise-it wasn't Beast Boy! He quickly found himself growing red in the cheeks to discover it was the sleeping Starfire. _'What is she doing here...?' _He found himself wondering. He reached down to shake her shoulder to awaken her, but quickly stopped himself.

And then he just stared, feeling his heart beat growing quicker with each beat.

It was rare to see such a peaceful sight. Starfire was always so happy go-lucky, even loud, but always happy and full of joy. To see in her in such a light... so innocent, so... _cute. _Robin could already feel his tongue going dry, and he didn't even have to talk to her! The sight of her, here and now was too much to bear... he was just speachless.

A good kind of speachless.

You could say Robin sort of had a soft spot for her. She was the one who had been by his side more than anyone on the team. She cared about him. She beileved in him. Even at his worst, in times where he was working as Slade's apprentice-she beileved in him, and trusted him. And she _never _gave up on him.

He couldn't say when, but somewhere along the line, he couldn't help himself from falling. Just a little.

The way her forrest green eyes shined with such happiness, the way her hair flowed over her shoulders, the way she smiled-even the way she felt, like she radiated warmth-Robin loved it all. He really did like her, and he appreciated the fact that she was always there for him. And he cared for her, too. Really, he did. He hadn't cared this much for someone else as much as he did with her, but it could be hard to try and play it off by hiding behind a mask. There were times when he just wanted to scoop her into his arms and hug her, and never let that go, but he always figured that was a little odd. Out of character for him. He was sure Starfire wouldn't mind, but he also knew how shocked she would be to find out this secret crush of his. Not in a bad way-she'd be overwhelmed, he was sure, but right now was _not _the time to be thinking about love and crushes.

No, not when Jump City was so infested with Crime, and Robin was so close to solving this mystery. He had no time for relationships.

They were hero's. Nothing more. They didn't take vacations-they were here to save the world, and keep their town safe. Anything else just got in the way.

The boy wonder sighed softly-these late night thoughts were starting to get to him. He didn't wish things had to be like this... if they didn't have to be, there was no doubt in his mind that he and Starfire could maybe have something more than just this great friendship.

He began to turn away. He had been staring too long, which not only was causing him to think too hard about these feelings, but he had realised just how creepy this was. He could feel blush creaping into his cheeks again...

As he began to turn and walk away, he heard stirring behind him. Shifting on the couch, and just before he could make an escape, he heard a sleepy voice call out, "Robin?"

He froze.

"Robin, is that you?" The boy wonder looked over his shoulder, to see Starfire rubbing at her eyes sleepily, the TV set illuminating her body.

He could feel the sweat formulating.

"Uh..." He felt himself go brain dead. His tongue tied up. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"What are you doing here...?" She yawned softly. Robin felt his heart beat in his chest. _So cute._

"I was, uh... just going back to bed, actually?" He questioned himself, forcing a smile. He watched as Starfire mouthed an 'oh', as she bowed her head. She was still really sleepy, and wasn't fully awake, he could tell. This could be the chance to make a get away, without her remembering in the morning...

"At 2 in the morning?" She questioned. She sounded fully awake now, and Robin mentally cringed. Uh-oh.

He turned around to fully face her. Her head was tilted in confusion. "Yeah..." He coughed. "I just woke up, and I was hungry, but then you were here, and-" He looked back and forth between the fridge and the alien girl, trying not to give himself away, that he had been watching her. "Yeah..." He finished off lamely. He could never really talk to girls that greatly...

"Anyways... I'm gunna go... you should go to bed, too. We have to get up early tomorrow for training." He advised, turning around again.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, you are most right... I should go to bed... or, you could join me, here?" Robin froze again. Did he just hear her right? He turned around-she still looked awake. Sleepy, but not too sleepy, still. Enough to be aware of what she was saying.

"Er..." Robin rubbed the back of his head. While the thought of laying with her, being envoloped by her warmth did sound inviting... "We really shouldn't. What would our team mates think?" He _really _wished it didn't have to be like this.

She shrugged. "What about them?"

"Do you not think it'd be... you know... innapropriate?" Robin wondered.

She laughed. "You humans are so odd, sometimes. There is nothing 'innapropriate', about sleeping with eachother. Sharing a cuddle with eachother-there is nothing wrong. It is simply a form of affection, and, on my planet, sometimes it helps to be with another while the sleep process happens. It can be calming, and relaxing." She explained, and while it did sound most convincing... Robin still wasn't sure. Things were so different between Tamaran and Earth, what was considered normal, what was not-Starfire was still learning the ropes and customs of being on Earth.

He let out a sigh. "They'll talk..." He hated to sound so weak. Being under the roof of Batman for so long, if anything, he should have gained a thing or two, when dealing with females. His mentor brought home so many ladies all the time, but most of the time, Robin turned his cheek. In times like this did he wish he had asked the dark knight for any tips. He could really use them, now.

"Let them talk." Starfire smiled, as she reached out her hand towards him. "What is there to talk about, anyhow?" Her eyes were gentle.

Robin found himself smiling, a little.

She was right.

Who cared?

Walking forward, he placed his hand on hers, before jumping over the couch to get beside her. He laid back on his back, and Starfire leaned down beside him, curling up next to him, with her head on his chest, and an arm slung around his waist. At first, Robin was tense, but feeling her warmth, he calmed down, and hesitantly let himself wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Robin." Starfire whispered.

He found himself smiling, still, as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Star." And he allowed himself to fall asleep to the warmth of Starfire and the remote sounds from the television.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke with a heavy feeling on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked down to find Starfire fast asleep on his chest. He gasped, and began to try and pry her off of him, but she was heavy! As if she was a dead-weight!

Before he could manage to pull the sleeping alien off of him, he heard the doors slide open, and the excited chitter-chatter of Cyborg and Beast Boy filled the room. There was another prescence with them-Raven. He could feel it, and he mentally groaned, already Beast Boy and Cyborg's mock and jokes, accompanied with Raven's sarcasm.

"Alright, dude! TV's already on! I call dibs!" He heard Beast Boy call out, and was now running towards the couch. Cyborg's arguements echoed, as his heavy fot steps joined with the green male's. They quickly stopped, upon noticing the couch was taken up, right before they almost jumped up. "Oh." Their eyes were wide.

Robin cracked a smile. "Hey, guys." His voice cracked, too. Beast Boy bursted into laughter.

"Dude!"

"What's going on?" The two male's hyper-action seemed to capture Raven's curiousity, as she too was now surronding the couch. She smirked. She didn't even need to say anything for Robin to know what kind of sarcastic thoughts she was thinking. "I don't want to hear it."

She raised a brow. "What? I never said a thing." She chuckled, while the other two team members ranted and raved behind her.

All this noise seemed to awaken Starfire, and she looked up at Robin in confusion. And upon realising they were surronded, they both pulled away from eachother, both's cheeks equally as red.

"So, care to explain what you two were just doing...?" Cyborg chimed in, looking for some sort of clarification. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Robin groaned, slapping his forehead. He shook his head.

"I-It's nothing-" Starfire denied, seeming just as embarrassed.

Robin looked up, quickly meeting her eyes, and they both looked away in embaressment. Though, this time, instead of looking ashamed, Robin found himself smiling, as he remembered the previously night. And he knew Starfire remembered last night prefectly, as well.

_'Go ahead, let them talk.' _


End file.
